Hell Like Half
by darklittleobsession
Summary: One night Sebastian senses another demonic presence. When he goes to help his fellow kin he realises that his demon friend is much more different than other demons. Will his differences show Sebastian another side of demons that no one has seen before? Slight OC romance stuff... I didn't actually plan it to be a romance you know!


The silverware had been polished, the garden trimmed and the ingredients for tomorrow's breakfast were prepared for the dawn. All was well in the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian let out a small sigh as he finished putting the last of the dishes in the cupboard. He felt drained. It wasn't that he was physically exhausted, that was near impossible for creatures like him. No, it was like he was so restless and bored that it slowly drained his energy bit by bit.

Suddenly, as Sebastian closed the pantry door, a sharp jerking shiver ran up his back. He felt himself tense up in response; he knew that feeling. Even if he had only felt it a few times in his immortal life. It was the feeling one would get if a fellow demon sent out a distress call. It the demon was trapped and had nowhere else to turn, they would swallow their pride and ask the closest demon for help by sending out psychological waves of energy that the other demon would be able to sense. It only happened once or twice each century, but the protocol was the same for every single demon… Answer the call.

Maybe it was something to do with honour or logic. All Sebastian knew it was unforgivable to ignore a call. He knew that the young master would be mad if he left without permission, but this was a matter between two demons.

As quick as light, Sebastian sensed out the origin of the call and flew to that location. It was just an old abandoned old warehouse that humans had once used to make finely tailored suits. However, there was no human presence for miles around. All Sebastian could sense was the demon that had sent out the call… and someone else. He almost groaned with frustration, for he had sensed that other presence before.

William T. Spears. How that grim reaper had managed to corner a demon was beyond him, but his main task right now was to assist his fellow kin.

Sebastian moved silently through the old walls, always on alert for the most microscopic sounds. He could tell by scent that his target was in the older part of the main building. Soon, however, he could easily hear the voices. They weren't really that hard to hear actually.

'Give up you vermin,' said William's cold voice, 'you cannot fight me. You're too weak.' There came a small scuffling sound which was quickly followed by a loud _thunk _of metal on flesh. The second voice could only give a weak hiss.

Sebastian kept to the shadows as he peeked around the corner. The demon in question was leaning heavily on the wall, only the left side of his face was visible to Sebastian. All he could see in the glowing pink eyes was anger and fear. The shinigami had his death scythe pinning the demon to the wall. Sebastian hated to admit it, but William was right: the demon _was_ weak.

He was still very young (in demon standards), probably just over a century. And his powers weren't fully developed. Yet there was something strange about the demon, something that made him see weak yet powerful at the same time. In the blink of an eye, Sebastian took out his knifes, sped to the reaper's side and stabbed him in the ribs. All William could do was gasp in pain as he tried to pull away. From the glare he was sending in Sebastian's direction, it was obvious he was going to murder the butler for that.

'My apologies for interrupting,' Sebastian said coolly, 'but I have come to aid this demon.'

'Damn you! You foul creature,' William growled, clutching his wounds. 'This demon should be killed immediately; it doesn't deserve to have an existence.'

But the shinigami could tell that Sebastian would not back down, and he himself was now injured. With one last disgusted look, he disappeared into the night. This left Sebastian alone with the younger demon. He was wounded on his left rib-cage and blood ran down his neck from a cut on his cheek. Yet it was difficult to see any other injuries since he was keeping the right side of his body turned away from the demon butler. When Sebastian approached, he didn't flinch away but anyone could smell the fear coming of him.

'What's your name?' Sebastian asked calmly, kneeling down an arm's breath away so as not to scare the young one further.

'Dimitri,' said the demon in a small voice.

'Well, Dimitri, do you require any more assistance?' The little demon shook his head, but Sebastian saw the visible half of his face twist in pain. 'At least allow me to tend to your wounds,' he said as he reached forward.

Dimitri tried to slap the hand away, but Sebastian caught his wrist easily. 'You swallowed your pride enough to call for help, so be a bit more humble now,' he sighed.

Keeping one firm grip on Dimitri's wrist, Sebastian reached forward to lift his chin so that he could see if he had any more wounds. Dimitri tried to keep his face turned away, but he was too weak. 'Don't…' he breathed as his face was brought eye to eye with Sebastian's.

Sebastian froze in surprise. The left side of the demon's face had the usual pink, cat-like eye and shoulder length, raven black hair. Yet the right side of his face had a sparkling blue eye and short white blond hair.

'I see…' Sebastian murmured as the young demon bowed his head, probably in shame.

Silence hung between the two for a couple moments before Sebastian spoke again. 'Are you a half- demon?' he asked, staring almost keenly at Dimitri's hidden face. Half-demons were extremely rare; the butler could only remember one other in the history of Hell. They could never have full demon powers or a true forms as their human halves were much too weak to handle such power. However, they could obtain unnaturally long human lives and even had a couple odd powers that a normal demon couldn't gain.

Dimitri nodded slowly, not looking the butler in the eye. He seemed worried that Sebastian would attack or mock him for being "different". There was more silence, then-

'Are you injured anywhere else?' Sebastian asked. The half demon nodded and shifted against the wall a bit so that Sebastian could see a large gash that was bleeding heavily from his right shoulder. 'How fast do our wounds heal?' the butler pressed

'Faster than humans, but much slower than other demons,' Dimitri mumbled.

With a sigh, Sebastian stood, extending his hand for the younger one to take. 'You'll probably become very weak if we leave your wounds like that. Come with me.' Looking rather surprised, Dimitri took Sebastian's hand and pulled himself up. He gave a small grunt of pain, but at least he could stand.

'How fast can you travel?' Sebastian asked, on guard in case the boy lost his balance.

'I can run abnormally fast, that's it.'

He heaved another sigh and without hesitation, scooped the boy up so that he was carrying him bridal style. Dimitri's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and he mumbled indistinctly about it not being necessary. Sebastian wasn't exactly sure why he was doing this; demons hardly took each other "under their wings". Yes, they would assist each other, but they didn't push the envelope with aid.

The two left the building silently and in no time at all, Sebastian had brought them to the Phantomhive doorstep. Sebastian was careful no to be detected by anyone who was up an about. Not that it was really necessary; he knew that he was the only one that was usually awake at this hour. As soon as they entered Sebastian's room, Dimitri insisted that he be let down. Sebastian obliged, silently watching the half-demon move gingerly across the room to sit on the bed. When he was securely perched on the mattress, Sebastian left to get a basin and wash cloth for Dimitri's wounds. He returned to find that Dimitri had taken of his shirt and was using the tattered cloth to mop up his wounds.

'Idiot, that's no way to treat injuries.'

Dimitri, having not noticed the butler's return, flew off the bed in fright. He swayed suddenly, dizzy form the sudden movement and clutched at the wall for support. Sebastian was reminded of a frightened kitten. Trying not to laugh at the young demon's nervous attitude, Sebastian led Dimitri back towards the bed. For many long minutes they worked in silence; Dimitri using the cloth and water to wash away the blood and Sebastian using a long roll of bandages to patch up the wounds when they were all cleaned up.

A clock in the manor struck one in the morning and with one last tug Dimitri's wounds were all patched up. He hadn't said a single thing since they entered the manor; he didn't even look Sebastian in the eye.

'You can use the bed to rest,' the butler said, standing up properly. All he received was a nod.

Not knowing if he was agitated with his friend's silence or not, he turned to leave. That was when he saw it. As Dimitri lay back on the covers, a ray of moonlight from the window fell across his front. There, on his left ribcage, was a contract seal. Sebastian was surprised that he hadn't seen it in the first place. He had just put a bandage in that area moments before. 'A contract, hmmm?' he said quietly.

Dimitri sat bolt upright in response, when he saw Sebastian's eyes on his seal he grabbed the sheets and attempted to cover it up. But the damage was done; Sebastian was curious and wanted answers. He moved over and sat on the bed beside the young demon.

'I didn't know that someone as young as you could enter a contract,' Sebastian said calmly, trying to sooth Dimitri.

'A master summoned me, so I answered,' Dimitri mumbled in a monotone voice. He was twisting the blankets between his fingers in such an agitated way; Sebastian wondered how they had not already been ripped to shreds.

'Why are you so far from your master?' the butler continued to press. 'Are you on an errand for him?'

Another silent shake of the head.

'You abandoned the contract?' Sebastian asked with distaste.

'NO!' Dimitri exclaimed loudly. 'I mean, no,' he repeated more quietly, 'it's just that… he was… stolen.'

The young demon looked extremely uncomfortable to have regurgitated this information. Sebastian knew that it was disgraceful for a demon to have his master's soul stolen. Yet it was still impressive for one as young as Dimitri to even obtain a contract. He felt that the little half-demon shouldn't be too ashamed of losing the contract.

'So you're looking for a similar soul…' Sebastian wasn't asking a question.

'Yes, I heard that if you lose a soul, in order to complete the contract you need to find a soul that is at least more than half similar in likeness to the first soul…' it was hard for Sebastian to hear Dimitri's statement clearly. He constantly mumbled.

'It depends on the soul, but that is the usually the case,' Sebastian agreed.

After more silence, Sebastian decided to leave the other demon at peace for the night. He bade Dimitri a small farewell and left the young one to sleep. Even if he was half-demon, his human part still needed a lot of rest. For the remainder of the night, Dimitri slept soundly. Sebastian checked up on him every now and then, he did admit that he was curious about the powers the demon had. His wounds hadn't even started to heal by the time Sebastian had prepared the young master's breakfast; and if he had had any normal demon powers, his cuts would have been gone hours ago. It would seem that Dimitri would be a guest for a little while longer.

Now the real problem began: should Sebastian tell Ciel about their new visitor? Sebastian never lied, but that didn't mean he ever face the full truth. He finally decided, as he wheeled the breakfast cart to his master's room, that if Dimitri hadn't fully healed by midday today he would explain the predicament to the young Phantomhive.

Breakfast past smoothly as usual, Ciel wasn't talking much. He just listed to Sebastian's recitation of the day's schedule. As soon as he finished the morning's French toast and tea, the young master shut himself in his study to do some financial business.

The gap between 8 a.m. and noon seemed endless. Mey-rin smashed a crystal pitcher, Bard managed to make ice cream explode and Finny killed the lawn for the third time in a month. It was almost enough stress to make Sebastian consider (though it was impossible) suicide. When he finally had fed Ciel his lunch and had escorted Madame Bright, the dance tutor, to the ball room for Ciel's lesson, he quickly went down to check on Dimitri. He found the boy still lying on the bed. But a second look showed him that Dimitri was awake, and not alone.

One of Sebastian's cats had crept out of the closet and into the bed with Dimitri. At the moment, the cat was nestled on his chest, purring, while the young demon rubbed his back and ears. A look of pure bliss was on his human-demon face.

So Dimitri enjoyed the company of cats as well, hmm? He walked over to the bed grinning at how the boy's eyes lit up whenever the cat gave a meow of pleasure. When Sebastian was less than a foot away from the bedside, Dimitri finally noticed his presence. Immediately, he froze up and looked as though he was going to run and hid in the closet. The cat, upset about the sudden cease of pats, meowed loudly.

'How are your wounds?' said Sebastian, acting indifferent towards Dimitri's attitude.

In order to answer the question, Dimitri removed the cat from his chest, sat up and pulled the bandages on his ribcage aside. The bleeding had slowed down considerably, but the cut hadn't begun to scar or even scab. Sebastian sighed; the wound still needed treatment; if Dimitri was left to his own devices now his wounds could easily become infected. This meant he was staying and that Ciel would have to know of Dimitri's presence.

Signalling that the wounds could be covered up again, Sebastian turned to leave. He was almost at the door when he heard Dimitri speak. 'Wait, I don't know your name,' he said it so softly and quietly it was like he was talking to himself.

'My master calls me Sebastian,' he answered over his shoulder.

'I'm sorry, Sebastian. For causing so much trouble,' he added when the butler gave him a curious look.

Not knowing how to respond to the statement, Sebastian merely nodded in acknowledgment. With that he left the room, closing the door with a snap. He didn't know that if he had looked back at Dimitri before he closed the door, he would have seen the boy blushing once more. Out in the hall, however, Sebastian paused. Dimitri thought himself a nuisance? How the young demon had figured that was beyond him.

Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, Sebastian went to go find the young master. As he walked through the halls he wondered how he should tell his lord about the little demon. Should he carelessly mention it in a conversation or should he slowly hint about the situation before, as humans put it, "dropping the bomb"?

He finally made up his mind when he knocked on Ciel's door. The butler was given permission to enter, and he found the young lord sitting carelessly at his desk reading a paper.

'Sebastian,' he said without looking up at his butler, 'I'm hungry, go make me a parfait.'

Though Sebastian would usually retaliate, saying how the young lord would not finish his dinner, he wanted to soften his master up. 'Yes, my lord,' said Sebastian, giving his usual bow.

Ciel looked rather surprised for the lack of argument, but Sebastian had quickly left the room before anything else was said. In less than a minute, he was back with a perfect mix-berry and chocolate parfait. He set it on his master's desk and waited in silence as Ciel ate. When the ice cream was half gone, Sebastian decided that it was time to begin an explanation.

'My lord, may I ask you a question?'

Licking his lips, Ciel glared up at his butler. 'That is a question in itself, Sebastian.'

'Then may I ask a more important question, my lord? Sebastian asked courteously.

'You may,' said Ciel, turning back to his snack.

'What would you do if another demon entered the manor?'

Ciel looked rather surprised to be asked such a question. He cleared his throat before answering. 'I would let you deal with them,' he said simply.

'What do you mean by "deal with", my lord?' Sebastian pressed, wanting to wrap up this conversation quickly.

'Oh, I don't know,' Ciel growled, twirling his spoon in his fingers. 'See what they want and if they mean any harm, defeat them.' Suddenly, the young lord looked straight into Sebastian's crimson eyes. 'Why are you asking these questions, Sebastian?'

The butler took a little too long to answer his master. 'Sebastian, I order you to tell me what's going on!' Ciel demanded, standing up and slamming his hands on the desk.

Sebastian hesitated for a faction of a second before he said: 'There's a half-demon downstairs…'

A blue eye glared daggers at him. 'How long has he been here?' he asked dangerously.

'Since last night, my lord,' said Sebastian in his most flat voice.

'And why didn't you tell me that he was in my manor?'

'Because I thought he would have left before midday,' Sebastian answered.

'But I suppose he hasn't?' Ciel asked his one eye narrowing.

Resisting running his fingers through his raven hair in agitation, Sebastian answered. 'No, my lord, he hasn't left.'

'THEN GET RID OF HIM, SEBASTIAN!' The Lord Phantomhive yelled, making Sebastian's alert ears ring. He could tell that his master was furious at him. In Ciel's eyes, Sebastian had lied to him; even though he had had no idea about the situation.

With a low bow and a "Yes, my lord", Sebastian left the room. Just before the door was shut, Ciel could be heard speaking quietly, almost to himself. 'I don't need another demon running around. Even if it is only part demon, whatever that is.'

xxx

'I hope you like human food,' Sebastian said as he took an old button up shirt out of his closet and handed it to Dimitri.

'I can eat it,' the half-demon said simply.

He had taken the news far better than Sebastian had imagined. He had thought that what little human emotions Dimitri had would have made the little one upset about being forced to leave. But instead. He had accepted Ciel's command without complaint.

Sebastian was helping Dimitri prepare for departure, though Dimitri had mumbled about help not being necessary. Without even asking if it was alright, Sebastian had packed a small bag of food and spare bandages for his demon friend. By three o'clock the half-demon boy was prepared to leave. He told Sebastian that there was no need to see him off and that he would make sure that no one saw him on his way out. As Dimitri walked down the hall, limping slightly because of his wounds, Sebastian felt something nagging at the back of his mind. As if he wanted to ask Dimitri something, but he didn't know what. He also felt like Dimitri had wanted to tell him something, but had held back out of respect.

When his figure finally disappeared down the end of the corridor, Sebastian gave a small sigh. It had actually been nice, having Dimitri around, even if it had only been for a few hours. Yet he also felt like his gloomy mood had been lifted; meeting a fellow demon had brought his long boring life on earth some excitement.

Life at the Phantomhive manor continued as usual for the next few weeks. Ciel was still a bit angry at Sebastian about the whole Dimitri incident, but since the master was usually annoyed it was easy to ignore. A month after Dimitri's departure, something very surprising happened. Ciel grew an inch! This meant that Sebastian and Ciel needed to go to London to purchase new clothes. They spent many hours getting Ciel fitted and choosing what kinds of clothes Ciel needed.

Sebastian was just helping Ciel put on his coat when something caught his eye: a figure in the alley across the street. It was rather hard to see the figures face through the window, but Sebastian had a shrewd idea of who it was. When they left the shop, Sebastian glanced back at the alley. The figure had disappeared, but he felt like there was something there.

After returning to the town house and doing all his usual butler duties, Sebastian put the young master to bed. He was just throwing on his trench coat when Agni walked into the foyer.

'Mister Sebastian, what are you doing?' the Indian butler's face showed curiosity and suspicion.

'Don't worry, Mister Agni, I am merely going for a stroll,' Sebastian stated, buttoning up his coat.

'Does Lord Ciel know that you're leaving?' Agni clenched his bandaged right hand tightly.

Sebastian understood his friends concern and quickly tried to stifle any worries. 'Agni, I promise on every single go there is that my actions tonight will bring no harm to any living person.' He felt slightly angered by the fact that he had had to swear by the gods, but there was no other way to calm Agni. At least he didn't let the anger show on his face.

'Still…' Agni fidgeted uncomfortably.

'Please, trust me. As a friend, please, trust me.' Sebastian wanted to get a move on.

Finally nodding in agreement, Agni unclenched his fist and watched Sebastian walk into the night. When the butler was swallowed by the darkness, he gave a warm smile. 'It is nice to know you acknowledge me as a friend as well Sebastian.'

xxx

In no time at all, Sebastian was standing in the alley where he had seen the figure that afternoon. There wasn't anyone there now, but he could tell by scent that his hunch had been right. He slowly paced down the path looking for a hint or clue that the person might had left him. Then he saw it, a message etched into the stone wall of a building. In the darkness, a human would have needed another light source to read it, but Sebastian could easily see the words. '_The raven meets at half-past for tea time,' _he chuckled out loud. It was a rather crude hint, but he gave it a pass. With one last chuckle, he left the alley and continued down the street.

Sebastian's watch showed that he had been out for a quarter of an hour when he walked into the nearest café. He smiled in an exasperated kind of way when he saw Dimitri sitting at a table in the corner. In order to hide his odd appearance he had tucked his black hair under his fedora and had tipped the hat forward enough to hide his demon eye.

Slowly he made his way over to the half-demon. Dimitri seemed to know that Sebastian was already there because he didn't jump or seem startled when the butler seated himself at the table. For a while they sat in silence. Then without a single word, Dimitri placed a pair of broken glasses in front of him.

'Shinigami glasses?' Sebastian asked, picking up the battered spectacles. The lenses were shattered and the frames were scratched and bent. They weren't William's or Grell's glasses.

'He was following you and your master all over London,' Dimitri said, scratching his neck nervously. 'I thought that he might try to attack you, so I took care of him.'

'You killed him?' Sebastian heard his voice mixed with shock and awe.

'No,' Dimitri mumbled, 'at most, his in a coma.'

More silence followed the statement. Sebastian decided to break it. 'Do you know why the Grim Reaper was following us?'

'Either they want to get you out of the way because you keep messing things up for them; of because they think you can lead them to me. 'He said this in such a shy, monotonous voice it almost sounded like he was scared that Sebastian would be mad at him.

'Why would they want you?' Sebastian asked curiously.

'Because I am part vile demon and part filthy, stupid human,' Dimitri shrugged. 'To them, I'm nothing but a wasted space, an unworthy soul.'

Sebastian didn't know how to give comment to a statement like that. Instead he decided to change the subject. 'Your contract seal,' he said, leaning in closer so Dimitri could hear his lowered voice, 'why isn't it on your hand?'

'Blame human genetics for that,' said Dimitri, 'when I made the contract, it appeared there. I had no control over it.'

Dimitri suddenly stood up, Sebastian followed suit, the conversation was over. They walked onto the street together in silence, but Sebastian could tell that Dimitri wanted to say something else. He waited in silence as the two of them stood in the darkness. When they had stood there for quite some time, Sebastian finally lost patience and turned to leave.

'Please be careful, Sebastian.'

He froze at those words. The voice that had said it had been filled with actual worry and care. Emotions one hardly ever heard from a demon. Sebastian looked over his shoulder, planning on giving Dimitri a questioning look, but the young half-demon had already disappeared. Slightly confused the butler headed back to the town house.

xxx

The conversation Sebastian ha had with Dimitri echoed in his head for the next couple days. Grim Reapers were following him and his master… The way Dimitri had told him to be careful. After a while, Sebastian realised that he hadn't asked Dimitri how he had defeated the Reaper. When they had first met the other demon had been nearly killed by a shinigami, now Dimitri handed him a pair of crushed glasses? It made no sense.

Sebastian kept pondering over the half-demon. There had been many questions that he had wanted to ask him, he was very curious after all. But Dimitri never gave Sebastian enough time to ask them. It was slightly agitating.

'Young ones can be so annoying,' he mumbled to himself as he prepared todays elevenses.

That afternoon, Ciel and Sebastian went back to the tailor to pick up the new clothes. Sebastian thought it was rather peaceful on the streets for such a fine day. He didn't comment on it however. It was on the way back home where everything went wrong.

Sebastian was driving the carriage while Ciel sat in the back. They were heading back to the manor. The carriage had just turned around a rather large corner when something sprang out of the bushes and shattered the wheel. The carriage swayed dangerously but didn't tip; however the brace attaching the horses snapped and they galloped down the road, leaving them temporarily stranded.

'Are you alright, young master?' Sebastian called over to Ciel as he steadied himself.

'Yes, I'm fine,' Ciel answered as he clambered out of the lopsided carriage.

Just as Ciel's feet touched the ground, something streaked towards him. Sebastian was in front of him in no time, gripping the hedge- clippers blade's inches from his face.

'We met again, Mr. Spears,' Sebastian smirked, staring into the green eyes of the shinigami.

The reaper remained silent, trying to push his death scythe closer to Sebastian's face.

'I suppose you're here because of Dimitri,' the butler sighed keeping an iron grip on the blades.

'He has caused one too many problems for the Grim Reaper Dispatch. We're already dangerously understaffed and he had to go and put another one of us out of action.' William said the last part more to himself. 'We know that you are in contact with the creature, give us his location and we'll let you and your master go unharmed.'

'I don't understand why you are saying "we" when you are obviously alone,' Sebastian smirked.

William ignored this.

'Sadly, I cannot tell you Dimitri's locations, as I have no idea where his is.' The frown on the shinigami's face deepened.

Suddenly, William pulled his scythe towards himself. Sebastian, whose hand had been gripping the blade tightly, went flying. He only just regained his footing when he saw the reaper aiming for Ciel. Out of desperation, Sebastian leaped forward and wrapped his arms protectively around his master. He knew he had no time to dodge away from the blade and braced himself for impact.

It didn't come.

Instead he heard a small gasp of pain. Sebastian glanced behind him and felt shock course through his body. Dimitri stood in front of Ciel and Sebastian, his arms spread wide as though to shield them from William. The death scythe was embedded deep within his chest. As Sebastian stared at the half-demon, William tried to pull the hedge-clippers from Dimitri's body so as to continue his attacks. But Dimitri grabbed the long handle and pushed it even deeper into himself, making it impossible for the reaper to yield it.

'SEBASTIAN, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? STOP SPEARS!' Ciel yelled into his ear.

Still rather dazed, Sebastian ran at William. But he was already retreating into the forest and he soon lost track of him. When he returned to the ruined carriage, Dimitri was gasping on his knees; Ciel stood beside him silently.

Sebastian quickly hurried over to kneel next to him, catching him when Dimitri finally collapsed. His demon eye was slowly fading into a dark, reddish black, a sign of great weakness. Blood spread from the wound, staining both their shirts. Sebastian mutely pulled the blade from his chest; Dimitri gasped in pain again and unconsciously fisted his hands into Sebastian's uniform.

'You,' said Sebastian as he threw the blade aside, 'are a complete idiot. Why did you do that? You know that your powers aren't strong enough to heal this. It would take a miracle to fix this.' Dimitri didn't do anything to stop Sebastian's scoldings. He accepted them without complaint, his eyes half closed, his breathing shallow. 'Complete idiot,' Sebastian said again.

It was then that Dimitri tried to speak. He struggled for quite a while; Sebastian laid him on the ground to relax him. 'I… did it… b… because I… w… wanted to p… protect… _you_.'

Sebastian looked at the boy before him, sighing at the look in the blue and fading crimson eyes. 'You don't need to protect me, Dimitri. You should know that.'

'Yeah,' Dimitri smiled, it was the first time Sebastian had seen him do it. 'But I'm part human, remember? Whatever emotions I have I wanted to give to you ever since you saved me. But I'm also part demon so I can't say that the reason for it is love.' He coughed, spitting up a bit of blood. Sebastian was shocked. A demon with human emotions? 'I just wanted to be beside you, that was all I wanted,' Dimitri's gripped tightened momentarily on the butler's clothing, 'I protected you because humans are stupid and demons are rash.'

'Sebastian…' Ciel said quietly.

The butler moved to look up at his master, but a great gust of wind came down onto them. The breeze was so fierce that both Sebastian and Ciel shut their eyes. When they opened them again, Dimitri was gone. Whether he was gone from that world of gone from life, Sebastian never knew. All he knew was that as he had left, Dimitri never stopped smiling at him.


End file.
